


И трибутом становится...

by YoursDearlyEve



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoursDearlyEve/pseuds/YoursDearlyEve
Summary: Выбор сделали за неё. Да и был ли у неё этот выбор?





	И трибутом становится...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Critical Role на Фандомную Битву-2019.
> 
> P.S. Мне всё равно, утечёт ли фанфик на фанфикс.ми - денег я с этого не имею, но Рефери на всякий случай сосёт <3

– Велора Вессар.

Слова прогремели, точно гром среди ясного неба. У Векс от шока перехватывает дыхание.

Это, наверное, злая насмешка судьбы: минутой раньше трибутом выбирают её брата, и, по справедливости, следом должны были назвать её имя.

Но на сцену поднимается её сводная сестра, дочь мэра, девочка, которая никому не сделала ничего плохого. Она никогда ни в чём не нуждалась – “нужда”, конечно, понятие условное, и определяется по меркам Дистрикта-12, а не Капитолия – и никогда не брала этих грёбаных тессеров. 

А Векс брала. Брала, как и Вакс, часто и много. Их сволочь-папаша в новом браке забыл про мать старших детей – и дети с трудом добывали лекарства, пока их мать сжирала болезнь. Но даже этого оказалось недостаточно, и она сгорела от недуга, словно в _пламени дракона_ – быстро и мучительно.

Имя Векс’алии было написано на множестве бумажек, но сейчас перед толпой стоит, сжимая игрушку соведя с пером за ухом и заливаясь слезами, маленькая Велора. Треклятая теория вероятности.

Векс даже не раздумывает – сразу кричит, хотя голос поначалу не слушается:

– Стойте! Доброволец! – она откашливается, то ли прочищая горло, то ли пытаясь подавить подступающие слёзы. – Есть доброволец!

– Прекрасно – лицо ведущей, Анны Рипли, озаряется улыбкой. – Какая невиданная смелость! Как тебя зовут, дитя моё?

– Векс’алия… – “Вессар” застревает в горле. Формально отец не запрещал упоминать его фамилию, но произносить её вслух после своего имени Векс мерзко.

– Векс’алия и Вакс’илдан, какое прелестное созвучие и какое прекрасное совпадение! Поприветствуйте близнецов-трибутов Дистрикта-12!

Толпа была непривычно тиха. Хоть близнецов с заострёнными ушами в народе мало кто любил – в дистрикте ходили слухи, что мэр всё-таки тайком снабжает их семью, но жадные остроухие ни с кем не делятся, – но Голодные игры – худшая из вещей, что могла с кем-либо произойти.

Показное участие Рипли сменилось едкой гримасой, как только та отвернулась от близнецов; она привычным, как заметила Векс, жестом схватилась за кобуру револьвером, висящую на боку – видимо, настолько некомфортно и противно ей сейчас в беднейшем дистрикте Панема. 

Их отец, мэр Силдор Вессар, дрожащим голосом начал зачитывать “Договор с повинными в мятеже дистриктами”, затем Анна объявила окончательный список трибутов. Для Векс всё слилось в единый шум где-то на фоне; лишь иногда она с трудом выделяла из этого потока слов какие-то имена – кажется, из Дистрикта-1 был отобран какой-то подонок голубых кровей – Персиваль… Фредрик… де Роло Третий? Не слишком ли много имён для человека, что подохнет в первый же день?

Мозг безнадёжно пытался цепляться за какие-то другие вещи помимо неминуемой смерти. Вот кому теперь, интересно, отдать кота Тринкета на присмотр?

Векс не стала смотреть на брата, вместо этого взглянула в глаза сестре (сводной, несводной, какая к чёрту разница. _Родной_), и “фирменно” подмигнула.   
Этим подмигиванием можно было свести с ума кучу парней (и девушек, что уж там говорить), но сейчас Векс’алия хотела сказать ей лишь одно: всё будет хорошо. 

Они с братом выживут, как сотни раз до этого – с её луком и его кинжалами. Они справятся, ставьте на их пути хоть полчища монстров, хоть бесконечные подземелья с ордами драконов, хоть весь Капитолий.


End file.
